princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Earl Sinclair vs Carnotaur, Indominous Rex and One-Eye
This is a Scene in Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Pet Style) Transcript (More Coming Soon) When Tanya is running through the Jungle she stopped and seen a Foetodon feasting on a Dead Corythosaurus and stepped back and hides behind a tree and seen another Foetodon and ran away from it and she is being chased by one (Repenomamus Growling) Then Tanya hides into the Log and the Foetodon Buries himself into the log to grab her and the female is seen with him and as soon as he kills her something big grabbed him (Reprnomamus Screeching) He is pulled out of the log and is killed causing the female to ran and is pulled away as a Mesothelea Spider crawled to her and stares at Tanya with her eight eyes and then a Male crawls on her shoulder causing her to move out of the log and steps out and hears a loud stomp (Giganotosaurus Growling) Then the Dinosaur that Killed the Foetodon is an Indominous Rex and chases her and they ran across a valley and the Foetodon's head fell off and Tanya ran up the hill and sees the Indominus Rex's head and fells into the deep jungle and The Indominus Rex breaks through and she fell and landed into a rocky place and lays low in the log and the Indominus Rex reaches out but can't see Tanya anymore (Giganotosaurus Growling) The the Indominus Rex walks away and Tanya is Safe but a Carnotaur Head looks at her and Tanya looks surprised and looks at the Carnotaur and The Carnotaur is about to eat her (Spinosaurus Roaring) Then the Carnotaur missed and bumped the log and missed again. The Carnotaur shoved the log and Tanya slips off and Carnotaur looks at her and prepares to eat her until he heard Trees Cracking (Spinosaurus Loud Roaring) Then Earl Sinclair jumped off and grabbed a Log and the Carnotaur tries to eat her but Earl Manages to Slam the Carnotaur's Face into the log and fell and Tanya fell off and Earl Grabbed her and Carnotaur closely kills her but luckily Earl Gets up and Holds the Carnotaur and reaches his hand back. The Carnotaur tries to reach her (Spinosaurus Growling) Then Tanya looks back and sees the Indominus Rex finished eating the Foetodon and started looking at Tanya moves towards her then Tanya is terrified * Tanya/Wendy: No (Spinosaurus Roaring) Then Carnotaur misses again but the Indominus Rex closes in on Tanya * Tanya/Wendy: Oh My God. The the Indominus Rex moves closer and Earl noticed it (Wendy Screaming) The Indomins Rex attempts to eat her but Earl moves his hand the I-Rex bits his arm instead and Earl throws them off and steps back and growls at them (Spinosaurus Roaring) Then The Indomius Rex and Carnotaur managed to get up and Carnotaur looks at Earl while Indominus Rex roars at Earl (Giganotosaurus Roaring) Carnotaur and Indominus Rex starts to walk towards Earl Sinclair and Earl glares at them and Carnotaur and Indominus Rex stares at him. Then as soon as Earl puts Tanya in a Safe Place he ends up luring One-Eye out who nearly grabs her (Carcarodontosaurus Roaring) Then the Two attack earl and Earl punches Indominus Rex and grabs Carnotaur and throws him off and One-Eye Bits his arm and Earl opens his jaws and throws him off (Carcarodontosaurus Screeching) Then Indominous Rex jumps on him and tries to Bite Tanya (Jaw Snapping) Earl then tackles him and locks his head in his arm and hits his snout and One-Eye launches out and gets Tanya on Earl's feet, Earl manages to stop him by putting his other leg on him and pushes him off. Then Earl punches Carnotaurs face and throws him out of the arena and Indominus Rex and One-Eye pile on him and Tries to eat Tanya. (Loud Jaws Snapping)